


Where Did These Feelings Come From

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: A short introspective piece from Waverly's pov, set around the middle of season one.





	Where Did These Feelings Come From

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little thing I wrote last year in one of my notebooks so thought I might as well post it.

For girls growing up in a small town like Purgatory life was laid out for them. Either they got out as soon as they could or they found a nice boy, settled down and got married. Waverly being an Earp and all the baggage that brought with it, had just wanted a normal life. So she found herself a boy. Not that Champ was best described as nice, he wasn't even faithful but he did stick with her. If things had carried on Waverly supposed she would have eventually married him but the arrival of two people in town changed that. 

When Wynonna returned and started working with the Black Badge division, Waverly suddenly had the opportunity to put her research to use. Helping to get rid of the family curse did wonders for her self confidence. 

The arrival of a new female Sheriff’s Deputy originally went under her radar. She heard a couple of bitchy comments around town and had spotted the redhead once or twice but it didn't mean anything until the officer went out of her way to introduce herself. Waverly wondered how it was possible that one moment being helped to remove a beer soaked top was more charged than any of her encounters with Champ. There was no denying that Officer Haught lived up to her name. She was hot and smooth with it. She had confidence and a swagger most men would love to emulate and if the redhead had been male most of the women in town would have fallen at her feet. Waverly wasn't that naive she knew the officer had been flirting with her, although she hadn't pushed when the diminutive barmaid let it be known she had a boyfriend. 

Waverly wondered what had attracted the gay cop to Purgatory. There were enough people in town who would have a problem with her being a female cop let alone gay. There wasn't anyone else openly gay in town although plenty of people whispered about a couple of older ladies who had lived together on the edge of town for as long as anyone remembered. 

Officer Haught was kind and considerate, hadn't tried to sleep with her sister (as far as she knew), in fact she was everything Waverly had dreamed of finding in a man and everything Champ wasn't. The comparison was enough for her to kick Champ to the curb. She deserved better but did she deserve Nicole. 

Dating a woman had never crossed Waverly’s mind before and she was mildly surprised by how little the fact that Nicole was another woman actually factored into things. She was attracted to the person not just the body they inhabited, but oh what a body. It was the unknown that bothered her. How would people react? How would Wynonna react? Nicole was open about her preferences and if they were in a relationship they wouldn't be able to hide it for long. Waverly didn't want to be in a relationship she felt like she had to hide. 

There was a choice to be made. Did Waverly try to ignore these feelings and carry on as she always had or was she brave enough, was Nicole worth taking on the town’s and her family's perception of her for a chance at happiness.


End file.
